You Take My Breath Away
by StormHallow88
Summary: Fabrevans AU Endgame. Sam is the new kid in town, Quinn is just trying to do well her junior year. She comes across Sam that takes her breath away since the day their eyes met. A roller-coaster of emotions with this story. You'll love it! 1st fic I've ever written lol bear with me. Please Read. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The Boy with the Oversized Lips_

"Just five more minutes please," she groaned as she hit the snooze button. It was the beginning of her junior year at McKinley and all she wanted was to go back to the summer vacation she spent relaxing. "It all went by so fast," she thought. After showering and finding an outfit she loved she headed for the bus.

She was decorating her locker with pictures of all her friends when Santana and Brittany ambushed her with tight hugs. "OMG you guys scared me dorks" she squealed. "I love scaring you Q," Santana said. "How was your summer break" Britt asked. "Uneventful, just relaxing, I swear I gained weight laying around all summer reading," said Quinn.

"Girl you are as thin as a twig," replied Mercedes walking up to them. "OMG" the three girls squealed hugging her. "Can't breathe," huffed Mercedes. "Sorry we're just exited to be back," said Quinn as the three girls looked at her with wide eyes. "Well the only part of school I love is seeing all of my Glee people," yelled Quinn. "Yeah I gotta agree with that," said Mercedes.

The girls all got caught up in conversations about summer when Quinn noticed out of the corner of her eye, a blonde boy walking through the hall passing the girls. "That's weird, I've never seen him before. Must be a freshman," she thought. She let it go and continued on conversing with the girls.

The bell rang and the girls were reminded that they had classes to attend. They all groaned but agreed to meet up during the break. Quinn made her way to third period. "You just have to sit through this Quinn, then you have break c'mon you can do this," she groaned and found a seat in class. "Hey Quinn," she heard as Puck made his way over to sit with her. "Hey Puck," she said with a smile. She always had a little crush on him since freshman year. With her being on the cheerios and him being such a football stud she couldn't help but swoon a little. They were real good friends so she knew she couldn't ruin her friendship with him over a little crush.

The class went by super slow. She was startled when the bell rang snapping her out of her daydreams. "Common lets go meet with the peeps," Puck said pulling her into the cafeteria. "Hey!" the glee members greeted them. Hugs and small happy dances were exchanged with everyone at the table. Finally the group of friends settled down and started talking about classes and summer activities. Quinn drowned out their chatter and she briefly scanned the cafeteria just to get a good view of what the new kids looked like. She started thinking about how cheerios practice was going to be and how she needed to get out of this summer vacation funk and start focusing in class, she wanted the best grades as always.

She saw him again he was walking by their table. The blonde scruffy hair, his toned arms, his over sized lips. She didn't catch herself staring as he walked by until he looked her straight in the eyes. She felt a breath catch in her chest and quickly looked back to the chattering group. Little did she know Finn was staring at her the whole time.

The bell rang and everyone gave each other hugs and made their way to class. As she walked into class she noticed Finn waving at her to sit by him. "Ugh," she grunted, but put a smile on sitting next to him. She didn't want to feel alone so she decided to put up with him. The bell rang indicating class was going to begin. The teacher stood up to begin the class when a student came running in class. Quinn looked up and held in a breath, she couldn't believe that he was in her class. She was embarrassed he caught her staring at him in the cafeteria so she just looked down at her desk while the teacher introduced him. "Welcome Mr. Evans, glad to have you, with us this year, McKinley has a lot to offer, you'll get settle in quite quickly I'm sure, now why don't you take that empty seat behind Ms. Fabray," the teacher said.

Quinn could feel her heart at her throat as he walked by. She smelled the cologne he was wearing that gave her a small shiver and goose bumps. She knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate as much in this class if he was just going to sit behind her the whole semester. "You can do this Quinn, don't let a boy throw you off your game. Boys may not like smart nerd girls that study and do all their homework, but if you want to get out of here you have to do well, you can do this Quinn," she told herself. Finn noticed she was struggling with something by the look on her face. "Calm down Q, it's only the beginning of the semester, he hasn't even assigned work yet, just relax," Finn told her. "Yeah I know, I'm just thinking of the workload to come, you know me already on my game," Quinn chuckled awkwardly. "Finn is never this sweet and nice to me," she thought, "He's usually awkward and makes me feel weirdly uncomfortable," she thought. "Weird, I'll talk to him about that later," she made a mental note.

The last bell of the day had rung as she made her way to the locker room. "It sucks Glee Club meets until the second day of school, but at least I have Cheerios today," she thought. "Alright sloppy babies! This is a new year, which means it's a new year to take the champion title for the 6th time this year! I know the team is in good hands with the girl I am appointing as head cheerleader this year, Q get over here!" Coach Sue shouted. Quinn made her way over and put on her HBIC face "Alright girls! If we want that title I want you all out on that field in 5 minutes to start those laps! Let's go!" she shouted as the girls dispersed and knew Quinn meant business.

Out on the field Quinn began running her laps letting her mind wander. "OUCH!" her body slammed into another person she didn't even see in front of her and she was now laying on top of that person. "OMG I'm so sorry!" shouted Quinn getting up quickly. She hadn't even noticed the person she had slammed into was the same boy she saw in the cafeteria and was in her class sitting behind her. She felt herself blush and offered a hand to the blue-eyed big-lipped boy. "It's okay," he said chuckling. "I'm so sorry, when I'm at practice I'm usually in my zone not really aware of my surroundings," Quinn said quickly. "It's fine I just hope I didn't hurt a pretty gal like you I'm sorry I didn't catch you name," he said, "Quinn, Quinn Fabray," she responded quickly. "Well Quinn Fabray, I'm Sam Evans, you better be watching were you're running next time, you'd think with those beautiful eyes you have you'd be able to see what's right in front of you," he said chuckling. She felt as if her cheeks were on fire "I said I was sorry Mr. Sam, I promise I will watch where I am going next time," she said quickly. "Okay well I gotta get back to this practice Quinn, I'll see you around!" he shouted running to the huddle of boys waiting for him at the center of the football field.

"Hopefully I will be lucky to see you around Sam Evans," she said to herself.

* * *

**Hey guys, well this is my very first story. I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not. I kind of want this to go slow because I love fluff and angst. :) So yeah, hopefully I get readers. I'm already working on Chp 2 so I guess I'll see how this goes. :) Thank you if you read.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter. 2: Yearbook_

Quinn was waiting for the bus and saw a familiar car in the distance she internally groaned as she saw who was in the drivers seat. "Hey Q! Hop in I'll give you a ride!," Finn said unlocking the passenger seat. She was hesitating, but she got in remembering she needed to talk to him about his strange attitude towards her. "Hey thanks for the ride Finn," she said, "No problem Quinn you know I'm here for you," he responded. An awkward silence filled the air as she was gathering her words. "So I saw you talking to the new kid yesterday at practice" he started. "Oh, Sam?" she said wondering, "Since when did he start caring who I didn't and did talk to," she thought to herself. "Yeah, what were you guys talking about?" he asked, "Nothing just introducing ourselves," she said "Really? It didn't look like that it pretty much looked like you were throwing yourself at him blushing and giving him puppy eyes," he said.

She started feeling angry "Who did he think he was? He's nothing to me anymore" thought Quinn. "Finn wait, what is this about? We broke up last year. We both decided we were only together for popularity and I got sick of pretending and you told me you didn't like me as anything more than just a friend remember?" she was raising her voice because her anger was rising. "You dated other girls Rachel, Shannon, I saw you talking go Nancy from the squad yesterday" she continued. "I know Quinn but I am just now starting to realize how much I do truly like you and miss being with you," he said. "Finn, stop please," she said closing her eyes and rubbing her temple. "Quinn c'mon you can't deny that you miss me too," he told the blonde as they pulled up to the parking lot.

"Finn please just stop this, you're talking non sense, you're so used to me being single because you think you're the only one that can have me. But whom I decide to talk to or not is none of your business. So please stop this and act like my friend because I'm not your property okay, see you at glee club today," she finished walking away and disappearing into the crowd walking into the school.

"I'm not going to stop, I won't give up till' she's mine," Finn thought to himself standing alone in the parking lot watching Quinn walk away. She stood angrily and shocked at her locker sorting stuff fairly quickly, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she heard Mercedes say behind her. "Doesn't seem like little miss pageant queen to have such attitude at early hours of the morning," Santana said with a smirk on her face. "That's why I always sleep on the left side of the bed so the angry bugs won't bite me at night, I suggest the same Quinn," said Brittany quietly. Everyone looked at Brittany with a smile. "No but seriously what's wrong," asked Tina. Quinn then let them know what happened and the girls just stared with wide eyes absorbing every word she said.

"Rachel can't find out about this," Tina said. "She'll be devastated," added Mercedes. "Yeah I know, I just wonder what she sees in him, I mean he's really sweet don't get me wrong but sometimes he's just so weird," Quinn said. "Well Pillsbury dough turd better watch what he says to you next time because you're no ones property, let me see him bother you next time I'll pop him in the face, maybe the he'll learn his lesson," Santana said angrily, "Stop the violence," Brittany said in a sing song voice as the girls chuckled. "Thanks San, but I don't think they'll be a next time after what I told him, I think I made myself pretty clear I hope," Quinn replied as the bell rang. The girls all said their goodbyes and headed to class.

Quinn wanted to do something different this year so she signed up for yearbook class. She was sitting at her computer station when she saw him walk in. "Omg omg omg," her brain was hyperventilating as Sam walked in. She was a bit disappointed when he chose to sit in the back of the class away from her. "Why are you disappointed Quinn? Stop it this instant," she thought to herself.

"Okay class I will set up partners for this year and assign different pages to each pair and give you deadlines to meet, I hope this years yearbook is great, I'll be picking names out of hats now," said the teacher. "Brian with Nelson, Nancy with Allison, Quinn with Sam," said the teacher. "Omg Quinn what are the odds," she thought to herself as she felt her cheeks get warm. "Hmm Quinn that name definitely sounds familiar," Sam thought to his self. "Okay well now you and your partner pick a station in the lab and let me know the number of the station I'll assign you your first page, hand you your badges so you can be out of class to take pictures, and go on with your work," said the teacher.

Sam made her way to her station slowly. "Okay Evans, breathe just try not to look her in the eye, and don't make a fool of yourself," he kept repeating in his head. He sat at the computer next to her. "Hey," he said with a warm smile. "Good morning," Quinn replied quietly avoiding his gaze. "This is going to be an interesting year," she thought to herself with a small smile on her face.

* * *

**Okay well here is chapter 2, again I'm going kind of slow because I want to get the small details in so when I publish other chapters you guys understand. My summer break will be beginning soon so i'll have chapters sooner, yay! :) Thank you if you're reading. :) I really want you all to enjoy this ride I'm prepared to take you on :) Don't hesitate to review! Till next time. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Just Realize_

_No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Only Nancy._

* * *

"You think this is hard! Try auditioning for Baywatch and being told they're going in another direction. That was hard!" yelled Coach Sue through the megaphone as the Cheerios were performing their routine. "OMG it's going to be hell getting up early tomorrow, but it will all be worth it when we receive the first place trophy," Quinn thought jumping up in the air to do a back flip.

"She looks so cute jumping around doing those routines," thought Sam with a smile running laps. "Okay stop now she'll notice and think you're a stalker or something," he said to himself. "Hey Evans," he felt someone running next to him now. "Oh hey Finn," he said smugly, he had noticed Finn gave him ugly looks and kept him on the bench during practice plays. "I've been watching you staring at Q this whole practice Evans," Finn said sternly. "I don't know what you're talking about," Sam retorted. "Don't talk to me like that rookie, and let me give you a piece of advice, Quinn isn't the girl for you, head cheerleader, smart, pretty. We dated last year, broke up as a mistake, but I'm football captain, we'll be back together in no time, so stay away from her, or you'll be off the team" Finn said with a smirk on his face as he ran ahead of Sam.

"Who the hell does he think he is, I don't see his name on her, she isn't a thing you claim as property," Sam thought angrily. "It's not like I talk to her all the time, I haven't really talked to her at all, I'm the new kid at this school, if I want to fit in I need to stay on this team, but Quinn, those eyes, yearbook class, I'll just have to keep it simple and get done what we have to," Sam was lost in thought when he noticed Puck running beside him. "Hey rookie," Puck said with a smile. "Hey," he replied smugly. "I saw Finn talking to you, let me guess, he told you Quinn is off limits?" he asked Sam. "Basically, I mean we talk but it's not like she likes me you know? I mean not like I like her but you know I don't know why he thinks I'm trying to get with her when I barely know her," Sam told Puck. "Well I mean I guess he's threatened, we all saw you at practice dude, you're amazing, coach only gave you second string because you're the new kid, Finn knows Quinn loves popularity, if you take his position she'll be all over you," Puck told Sam. "So you're telling me she loves popularity and the only reason she would be with me is because I'd be leading quarterback? I'm not sure she's the girl for me if she's fishing for popularity," Sam told Puck sadly.

"It's high school, everything here is a popularity contest, I'm just here to tell you that Finn talks the talk but doesn't always walk the walk, if she's what you want then don't give up, she is an awesome girl," Puck said running off. Sam was overwhelmed with everything that happened at practice and made his way to the lockers when he heard the whistle indicating practice was over.

Quinn was changing after her shower, "Today we have Glee Quinn, it should be fun," she thought to herself. She finished changing gathered her stuff and went around the locker room looking for Brittany and Santana, she didn't find them so she figured they already left to glee club. She walked out of the locker room and down the hallway heading for the choir room when she heard giggling in the same hallway as the classroom, she made a turn and saw Nancy and Sam talking really closely. Quinn couldn't help but feel hurt, "Quinn, what's wrong with you, you barely even know him, he didn't really show any interest anyway, I just made it all up in my head, keep your chin up Fabray, don't let it throw you off your game," Quinn thought to herself walking past them and into the choir room as Sam glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "Those eyes," was all he thought before walking toward the parking lot with Nancy.

Once in the choir room she took a seat in the back by herself with a gloomy look on her face. She wasn't very good at hiding her emotions unless she was angry. Finn just stared, he had watched the whole thing, Sam with Nancy, Quinn's hurt look at the view, and he had a small smirk on his face. "Hey welcome back to the New Directions everyone!" Mr. Schue said walking in. "So this is a whole new year, time for a fresh start, would anyone like to start us off?" asked the teacher, and to everyone's surprise Quinn's hand was the first to shoot up in the air. Everyone gaped at her and she stood up in front of the class, "I haven't had a very good day, so I'd like to sing just to get my feelings out and feel better, I hope you don't mind Rachel I know you love being the first to sing but I really just need to get this out," Quinn said, Rachel just nodded.

"_Take time to realize, that you're warmth is crashing down on in._

_Take time to realize that I am on your side, didn't I, didn't I tell you,_

_But I can't spell it out for you, no it's never going to be that simple,_

_No I can't spell it out for you,_

_If you just realize what I just realized,_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and will never find another,_

_Just realize what I just realized,_

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now,_

_Take time to realize, oh-oh I'm on your side,_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you,_

_Take time to realize, oh-oh I'm on your side,_

_Ooh oouuhh oouuuhh oohh,_

_But I can't spell it out for you, no it's never going to be that simple,_

_No I can't spell it out for you,_

_If you just realize what I just realized,_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and will never find another,_

_Just realize what I just realized,_

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other but,_

_It's not the same, no it's never the same,_

_If you don't feel it too,_

_If you meet me half way, if would meet me half way,_

_It could be the same for you,_

_If you just realize what I just realized,_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and will never find another,_

_Just realize what I just realized,_

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other,_

_Just realize what I just realized,_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and will never find another,_

_Just realize what I just realized,_

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now,_

_Missed out on each other now, missed out on each other now,_

_We missed out on each other now, oh yeah_

_Realize, Realize, Realize, oohhh_"

Quinn ended with a small tear running down her face, wiped it quickly and smiled at the gaping glee club. "That's just what I needed," she said returning to her seat quickly avoiding everyone's gaze. Santana and Mercedes looked at each other and knew something was up. After a very awkward meeting glee was over and the students made their way out, Quinn was the last one out the door. "Hey wait up Quinn," she heard the familiar voice and internally sighed, she really wasn't in the mood for this. "Hey great song in there, I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to worry about heartbreak with me Quinn, you know I'll treat you right, I only have eyes for you beautiful, you know that Sam kid is just bad news, second string to the captain, and I know you love a man in charge, he'll never be with you, he's just a player c'mon you don't even know a thing about him, so just get back with me," Finn said grabbing her arm. "No Finn, I already told you, I only like you as a friend please let go please you're hurting me," Quinn said trembling. "Quinn, Quinnie, c'mon you know you want me, you don't have to hide it, I feel the same way," Finn said pushing her against a locker and kissing her cheeks.

"She said no," Sam said sternly turning the corner into the hallway where Finn and Quinn were.

* * *

**Ooohh, small cliffhanger. :) I hope you guys are liking it so far, if you're reading. :) Thank you for the reviews, and for those who favorited the story thank you! :) Really it does mean a lot to know people are reading. Hopefully you liked the song Quinn sang, it's _"Realize" by Colbie Calliat, _I really like that song so I thought it would be nice to add it. :) I'll try and update soon again! :) Thank you for reading again :D and Happy Mother's Day to all :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Hero_

_No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Glee or any of the characters, only my story._

* * *

"This is none of your business rookie, get out of here," Finn retorted. "It is when the girl says to let her go, now let go," Sam said with a serious face. "I'm sorry rookie but you don't tell me what to do, NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" yelled Finn. "Finn please you're hurting me, please I know you know I love you as a friend, please you don't want to lose me as friend I really do care about you," said Quinn with tears rolling down her cheeks. "OKAY THAT DOES IT!" Sam said before launching at Finn. Sam threw himself at Finn knocking him to the floor with Quinn since he was holding her by the arms. "Omg Sam STOP! Please don't fight!" said Quinn getting up quickly. Finn got up quickly and punched Sam in the jaw, which resulted in Sam charging at him, knocking him to the floor and punching him in the face several times. "Please stop! Please you guys stop it!" Quinn yelled trying to get Sam off of Finn, but Sam was too concentrated punching Finn, what he had wanted to do since practice after their little talk. He shrugged Quinn off to the side resulting in her falling back on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Coach Bieste yelled coming around the corner. "KNOCK IT OFF YOU BUNCH OF SISSIES!" she yelled lifting Sam off of Finn. The hallway started filling with some football players that were still in the lockers, all eyes were on Finn, Sam, and Quinn who was crying on the floor. Coach pulled Finn and Sam up by the collar of their shirts. Quinn still on the floor got up quickly and ran out of the school through the parking lot, wanting to not stop until she got to her safe place.

"What do you think that song Quinn sang was all about in there?" Mercedes asked Santana and Brittany standing in the parking lot by her car. "I don't know, but something is up and she's not telling us," replied Santana. "She was singing about realizing stuff, I mean what are WE supposed to realize, she's so confusing sometimes," said Brittany with a confused look. "Omg girl stop it!" said Mercedes while the three girls laughed. "Wow Quinn can sure run," Brittany said pointing at Quinn running through the parking lot. "What?" Mercedes and Santana said looking in the direction Brittany was pointing. "Omg what the hell is going on, she's crying," said Santana with a worried look in her face. Quinn was getting closer to them, "Quinn! Quinn stop! Hey what's wrong!" yelled Mercedes as Quinn just ran past them. "Okay! What the hell is going on, I'm so confused! I've never seen her acting this way," said Santana. "Let's just go to her house and see what's up, she needs her girls," said Mercedes as they all got into her car.

"Why Quinn? Why do things like this happen to you? I love the attention, but I'm not so sure I want THIS kind of attention," Quinn thought to herself looking at the lake. "Why do I have these feelings for him, this is so new It's kind of scary, I don't know how to deal with this. All I know is that I need to give my A game in order to lead Cheerios to the gold title, and pass all my classes to look awesome on college applications, keep it together Quinn," she kept thinking when she heard the rustling of leaves, she was surprised to see Sam appear into view. "Oh hey Quinn, I didn't know you were the outdoorsy type of girl," he said with a smile. Quinn noticed his swollen eye and bruised jaw, "Well you don't know anything about me," she snapped. "You're right, I'm sorry," Sam said with a bowed head. "No, I'm sorry, I should be thanking you, yet I'm here being harsh, thanks for today, I totally had that under control though," Quinn said. "It's okay, no problem, and yeah, it definitely looked like you had it under control," Sam said sitting by Quinn. "I did, I don't need anyone to protect me or stand up for me. What were you doing in the hall anyway? I thought you left with Nancy...I mean I thought I saw you leave," she said, "I was just doing the right thing, you looked scared, I didn't mean to offend you, and I forgot my car keys in my locker so I was just coming back from the locker room," Sam replied. "Well thanks, I guess you were at the right place at the right time," Quinn replied.

After a brief awkward silence Sam decided to break the silence, "So what's the story with lover boy anyway?" asked Sam. "Finn? Oh well you know, star quarterback, me being head cheerleader, it was match made in heaven. We started dating freshman year, for a whole year I thought I loved him, I thought I needed him to be the HBIC at school. Then I started seeing Rachel flirting with him at Glee club and my blood boiled. Why would the star quarterback want some nerdy, glee club loser, I joined the Glee club to keep an eye on them, then I realized that I truly loved it in there, it made me realize I was so good at cheer, the club, I didn't need Finn, I just needed to believe in myself, and I realized I never really liked Finn, and well when I broke the news to him, I guess he thought the same and we ended on good terms, he started dating Rachel, and well I just started working on myself, and then all of a sudden this year he's all over me and I don't get why be would go the extreme just for me you know? I guess it's a guy thing, like a pride thing or something, I just want to get exceptional grades this year, and lead the cheerios to the gold you know? Just work on me, I didn't know it was too much to ask," she said, realizing she had just poured her heart out to Sam Evans a boy she barely knew, but made her feel safe, and she trusted him, it was all new to her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bore you with my stupid inner battles," she said quickly looking away from Sam. "Oh no, it's fine, I like getting to know queen bee Fabray, realizing she isn't just about superficial appearances, don't worry your secrets are safe with me, I mean being the new kid on the block I guess it wouldn't be so bad having some friends after beating up the school's star quarterback, I should probably get to know my yearbook partner anyway," said Sam with a smile. "Yeah I guess, but seriously, I'm sorry about the bruises, I didn't mean for this to get so out of hand," Quinn said, "Oh no it's fine, I don't mind, it was worth it," said Sam locking eyes with Quinn.

"Oh hey girls," said Quinn's mom answering the door. "Hey Mrs. Fabray," said Santana. "Is Quinn here by any chance?" Santana asked. "Umm no she's not, she probably went out for a run or something, I don't know how long she'll be, is something wrong?" Judy asked. "Oh no we just wanted to say hi, can you tell her we stopped by? Maybe she can call one of us," said Mercedes. "Yeah sure, I'll let her know when she gets back," Judy said with a smile. "Okay thank you! Good night!" said Santana. "Okay bye girls," said Judy closing the door. "Well that was weird I wonder where she's at," said Brittany. "Yeah well I guess we'll find out when she calls," Santana said.

After staring at each other for what felt like hours Quinn caught herself and quickly coughed and got up. "Umm..well this was fun Sam, but it's getting dark and I should probably start walking home," she said. "Oh umm yeah, but I'll drive you, wouldn't want you to get lost or something," Sam said. "Ummm...sure why not, thanks," she said as they made their way to the car. Once in the car it was complete silence. It wasn't awkward though; Quinn felt comfort in the silence. "You can keep going down this street I'll tell you when to stop," she told him as he pulled out of the dirt lot. After about 10 minutes she told him she was home. "Okay well thanks for the drive Sam, I guess I'll see you at school," she said, "Oh yeah umm sure I'll see ya," he said, "Okay well bye," she said getting out of the car. She walked to her door opened it and turned to find Sam waiting for her to get in the house, she waved goodbye as he did and drove away. "Oh Quinnie this was such an interesting day," she thought to herself.

She showered and laid in bed, the effects of practice were starting to creep upon her. She closed her eyes and was sound asleep before she knew it. Her mother walked in her room ready to tell her the girls had stopped by, surprised to find her asleep she turned off her light and closed the door.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long! Finals were brutal. But I'm starting my Junior year at University so yay! Hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter! I tried, really did. Thank you to those that are reading, it really means a lot to me seeing this is my first time writing and actually publishing stuff. :) Forever grateful you guys I really am. Are you guys sad about the finale on Tuesday? I know I am I cry like a baby every time I see a promo, or hear a Graduation Album song. I love the Glee fandom, you guys are my family. :) Well now I'm ranting, till next time! I'm already working on Chapter 5, so I hope it's soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Jealousy_

_No Copyright Infringement Intended. I do not own Glee or any of the characters only Nancy and Paula._

* * *

"You know Sam really likes you. You should definitely give him a chance," Puck told Quinn. They were at the school homecoming. "I just don't know if he likes me Puck, he hasn't shown any interest you know?" she replied, "So saving you from Finn's psycho act didn't mean anything to you?" Puck replied crossing his arms, "Well I don't know, I just don't want to get my hopes up just to get hurt, I wouldn't mind getting to know him a little more, you know, to find out if my heart is ready for this," Quinn told the mow hawked boy. "Well your chance might be now, he's coming over here, play it cool okay, see you around," Puck said walking away. "Hey Quinn," Sam said. Quinn blushed seeing just how handsome he looked. "Hey," she said with a smile. "Soo I was wondering if you'd honor me with a dance?" he asked, "Yeah sure," Quinn said with a smile. Sam took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Dancing in circles was fun when it was Sam Quinn was dancing with. They were staring into each others eyes, Sam felt it was the perfect moment to go for a kiss, Quinn noticed him leaning in for a kiss and she was ready to take the risk, she had chosen to let herself freefall into this, their lips were about to meet.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, blared Quinn's alarm. "DAMMIT!" she yelled slamming her palm on the snooze button. "Why WHY does this happen to me!" she yelled angrily, "It sucks that it was only a dream," she thought to herself with a smile. The door opened suddenly, "Good morning Quinnie!" her mom said with her usually peppy self, "Good morning mother, thanks for knocking," she said annoyed. "Oh Quinnie I thought you were still asleep I was going to wake you," the mother said. "Well I'm definitely awake now mom, what's up?" Quinn asked, "Oh right, well Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany stopped by yesterday, they wanted you to call when you got home, but when I came up to your room you were already sound asleep," her mother told her, "Oh, okay, thanks mom, I'll just talk to them at school, I'm going to get ready now," she said to her mother. "Okay then see you downstairs!" her mother said walking out of her room.

She had finished her shower and she was at the mirror putting her make up on when she noticed it, she had a bruise on her left arm. "Oh my god" she said surprised, she had forgotten everything that happened at school. All she could think about was how she was going to cover it wearing her Cheerios uniform. "I got it!" she said quickly finding a white sweater, "Hopefully Coach Sue doesn't make a big deal out of this," she thought to herself heading downstairs. "A sweater? It's not that cold outside Quinnie you probably shouldn't cover the uniform either," her mother told her. "Oh I know mom, it's just that lately they put the AC so cold in classes I don't want to get sick by going from warm outside to freezing classrooms," said Quinn, "Okay honey, you can take the car today, I won't be needing it," her mother let her know, "Okay thanks mom I'll see you later," she said grabbing the car keys and heading out the door.

Quinn turned the engine off and sat in the car on the parking lot thinking about what happened the day before and her dream. She jumped up in her seat when the knocking at her window pulled her out of her thoughts. "Dammit Finn," she said getting out of her car. "Hey Quinn, about yesterday," he started, "No Finn, I'm too angry to hear your excuse right now, I would like it if you could just give me my space for awhile, I don't think I'm ready to forgive you okay, just please," she said walking away. "OUCH FINN!" she screeched when Finn pulled her back to face him. "I'm sorry Quinn, I'm truly sorry, it just really kills me to see you googly eyed for someone you just met when I'm right here, I've always been here, and I will always be here, Quinn," he said, "Look Finn, what we had was special I'll admit it, but we lost that spark you know, I love you so much as a friend, I really do, but what you did yesterday was not cool, that wasn't the Finn I know, that was the desperate Finn, and right now I just think you have to take time and think about what you did, it really wasn't right Finn, I could accuse you for harassment," Quinn explained seriously to him. "I know, I know Quinn, that's fine, I'll leave you alone but I just had to let you know," he said as he turned around and headed into the school. "Oh boy Quinn it's going to be a long day, well now just forget about that and focus," she said walking towards the school.

"Okay Sam be cool," Sam said to himself heading to Quinn's locker. He poked her left arm and noticed her wince at the contact. "Hey are you okay?" he asked the blonde. "Yeah I'm just kind of sore from yesterday's practice I've been working the team pretty hard," she told him casually. "Oh okay, well I just came to say good morning, and I'll see you during yearbook," he said to her. "She looks so cute when she blushes," he thought to himself as she smiled at him. "Yeah I'll see you," she said with a smile and she felt her cheeks get warm. "Okay see ya," he said walking away with a smile on his face.

"Hey what was that about?" Quinn heard Mercedes' voice behind her. "Just saying good morning," Quinn said with a smile. "Well I guess he made your day," Mercedes said shoving her playfully and she noticed Quinn wince. "Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to," Mercedes said concerned. "Oh no you didn't just Cheerios practice has been kicking my butt lately," she said quickly, "So I waited for your call last night," Mercedes said in an accusatory tone, "My mom told me I'm sorry I was just relaxing at the lake and when I got home I just showered and completely knocked out, Sorry!" she said with a pout, "It's okay girl we saw you running from school crying yesterday after glee club we just wanted to know what happened, Santana and Britt were also worried," the diva said, "Oh, nothing happened, I was just really beat it wasn't such a good day I was very emotional, that's all," the blonde said with a serious face, "Are you sure? You just seemed very upset," Mercedes said as the bell rang. "Oh that's the bell well I don't want to be late to class I'll see you later Cedes'," Quinn said walking to her class in a hurry. "This wasn't just nothing and I'll find out for sure," Mercedes thought to herself staring after Quinn rushing to class.

She walked into class and noticed Finn sitting at their normal table, she didn't even look at him and sat at the table behind him so he couldn't see her, a few minutes before the second bell rang Sam came rushing in and took a seat next to Quinn. Quinn felt her self blush "Dammit Quinn he's only sitting next to you, I don't even think he's noticed calm down," she thought to herself. Finn then turned around in his seat pretending to stretch and shot Sam a dirty look. Quinn rolled her eyes, and Sam gave a smirk. "Soo…" Sam began, "How are you feeling? You know after the captains psycho fit yesterday I didn't think you would show up at school," he told the blonde, "I'm fine, I'd rather not talk about it, but thanks," she said, then Finn turned around again and looked at Quinn with an apologetic look. She only rolled her eyes, and continued to try and pay attention to the professor. She noticed Finn stretching a lot throughout the class period. Suddenly he stretched backward and dropped a note onto Quinn's desk, Quinn and Sam looked at each other then she took the note opened it, "_**Hey, I truly am sorry, don't let some new kid tell you otherwise**_" she wrote back, "_**Look right now I'm not interested in explanations I just need time to clear my head okay**_" and threw it over at him, Finn furrowed his brows, wrote back and passed it back to Quinn it read, "_**Look I know okay I get it just know I only did it because I love you okay**_" she then poked his shoulder and said, "Are you an idiot?" as the bell rang, Sam chuckled under his breath got up and left, Quinn followed, and Finn was left in the classroom with a confused look on his face.

Quinn was approaching the lunch table and noticed Mercedes, Brittany and Santana whispering to each other, the girls shut up as soon as she sat down. The three girls tried to avoid her gaze, "Hey guys what's up?," Quinn said with a smile, "Hey girl, how was class?" Mercedes asked, "Ugh, same old same old you know," the blonde replied, "You know what Quinn, cut the crap, we know what happened yesterday after school, and might I just say it's crap you didn't tell us, we're supposed to be best friends," Santana said with a raised voice, "I seriously don't know what you're talking about guys, stop," Quinn replied calmly with an arched eyebrow. "Look, I think you would know by now that you can trust us," Mercedes cut in, "I know I can, how did you guys hear about this anyway?" Quinn asked, "Britt & I over heard some football players in the hallway," Santana said, "You know if it's true I wouldn't hesitate busting his balls Quinn, because that's not right," Santana said, "You guys have to trust me, nothing happened, the football players love making stuff up, you know that, don't believe them okay, they're crazy, now let's talk about something else" Quinn brushed the topic off. "So who's that Sam kid we see you talk to sometimes?" Mercedes asked, "He's new here, I have a couple of classes with him, he's pretty cool," Quinn said casually, "Why does your face look like a tomato every time you talk to him?" asked Brittany, and the three girls laughed, "I DO NOT," Quinn said laughing, "You totally like him!" Santana accused, "Not even you guys! We're just friends," Quinn said with a big smile, "For now," Mercedes added as the bell rang. "You guys are silly, I'm going to class now I'll see you guys later," Quinn said leaving the cafeteria.

Walking to yearbook class she noticed Sam walking a few feet in front of her, she smiled and was going to catch up when she noticed Nancy run up to him and give him a big hug. She felt her heart drop, "Really Quinn? Stupid, stupid, stupid, you made this all up in your head," she was thinking to herself, bumping in to a body cut into her thoughts, "Q, in my office please," Coach Sue told her, "I'm going to be late for class," Quinn told the coach, "I'll give you a pass, now in my office," Sue said, Quinn sat in front of the coach's desk confused. "So I've noticed you've been covering your uniform with that hideous white sweater all day," Sue told the blonde, "Yeah well it's pretty warm outside but in the classrooms it's pretty chilly so I don't want to catch a cold," Quinn told the coach, "Oh please Q, I know you, you love showing off your uniform, feeling like the queen bee, Beiste told me what happened yesterday," Sue told the blonde, "Take the sweater off Q," she told Quinn, "Coach I can explain," Quinn said worried, "Just take off the sweater," Sue said sternly, and Quinn took the sweater off, "That's what frankenteen did?" Sue said with a careful tone, "Yeah, and that's why I'm covering it," Quinn said with tears filling her eyes, "Look, just say that you got that at practice, I got your back Q, you're my head cheerleader, I can't have you covering the sacred uniform," Sue told her, "Please coach, people are already talking about it, now they're really going to believe it's true," Quinn pleaded, "Don't worry Q I already told you, now here's your pass and get to class, leave the sweater here, you can get it after practice today," Sue said handing the blonde a pass. Quinn took a deep breath and headed to the restroom before going to class to get herself together.

She was in a stall grabbing some toilet paper to clean her make-up when she heard a couple of giggling girls enter the restroom. "That sounds like a familiar laugh," she thought to herself trying to look through the crack in the stall door and see who it was. "Omg that Evans kid is really cute," said one of the girls, "I know right and he's so nice! I think that he might ask me on a date anytime now," said the other girl. Quinn felt her blood boil when she saw it was Nancy and Paula from the squad talking. "Really! When did this happen!" asked Paula, "Well he's new around here, I was at the mall the first weekend he was here and well I was getting some ice cream and I spotted him sitting alone so I just introduced myself and well we started talking, ever since then, so I was basically the first friend he made here," Nancy finished, "Omg, how cute! You guys would look SO cute together! He totally needs to ask you on a date soon!" said Paula, "I'm sure he will," said Nancy as she and Paula walked out of the restroom. Quinn felt a weird kind of anger in her chest; she had never felt jealousy for a boy that wasn't Finn. "Ugh, I should have known, but seriously Nancy?" Quinn thought to herself. "He could have head cheerleader and he's picking a bottom of the pyramid," she thought, "Whatever, I knew this was to good to be true," she thought, "Oh shoot I have to get to class," she thought running to class.

* * *

**Okay! Here you go guys! I've been busy now that I'm off for the summer. OMG Glee finale was so emotional. :'( It's now over, but at least we have fanfiction lol. Sorry for making you guys wait. Thank you for reading if you are :) Reviews are always make my day! So don't hesitate. It's probably not my best chapter :( but I really tried, I have great ideas for the future guys so bear with me! Till next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: The Fight_

_No Copyright Infringement intended. I do not own Glee or any of the characters of Glee, only Nancy._

* * *

"Ms. Fabray, I thought you'd never show up," the teacher said, "I need a pass," she said with her extended hand, "I know sorry," Quinn apologized handing her the pass. "Alright, your partner has been waiting, here's your badge, you guys have the school band page, grab cameras and go ahead, get to it," the teacher finished handing her the badge. "I thought you'd never show up," Sam said with a smile, "Well I'm here now so let's get to it," Quinn said with an angry tone after hearing Nancy in the restroom, she felt anger towards him, "Well someone's angry, I mean I'd be angry too if I had a huge bruise on my arm because an ex boyfriend decided to man handle me," Sam said, "You're lucky no one's here to see it," he added, "Oh lucky me, I don't really care who sees it, and what happened yesterday can stay between us, it's just deny, deny, deny to the rest of the school, got it," she said grabbing a camera, "Sure thing boss," said Sam confused about Quinn's attitude.

They headed to the football field deciding to take pictures of the band practicing from the bleachers. After Quinn snapped some pictures she sat on the bleachers, "Soo, tell me, how are you truly feeling about yesterday?" Sam asked breaking the silence. "I'm fine," Quinn said sternly, "Yeah I can tell by the way you look so tense and angry," Sam said sarcastically. "Look it's not like you even care, I already thanked you for it, so we can leave it at that okay," Quinn retorted. Sam stayed quiet. They were both staring at the people on the football field and Quinn got lost in her thoughts, she then noticed a figure waving up at them, she felt angry when she made out the figure to be Nancy, she turned to see Sam waving back with a smile on his face, she felt annoyed and jealous. "So you guys must be close friends," Quinn broke the silence, "Yeah she's really nice, basically the first friend I made here," he told her. "Oh, well it seems like she really likes you," said Quinn, "As friends yeah, I just don't see her as anything more than like a sister to me, I wouldn't want to ruin the friendship we have," he explained, "Oh that's interesting," she replied, "Why are you so interested anyway?" he asked, "Well she's on the team, I want to win the gold, I need her focused and not distracted on some boy," she answered, Sam stayed quiet and stared at Quinn, "Don't worry Quinn, for now all my attention belongs to you," he thought to himself. "We should get back and put these pictures in the database we'll get a few more next time," she said turning to Sam, "Hello?" she said waving a hand in front of his face as she noticed he was deep in thought, "Oh yeah sure sorry," he said snapping back to reality, "Let's go," Quinn said walking towards the building.

"Hey Sammy!" Quinn heard footsteps behind them, and saw Nancy greet him jumping into his arms, Quinn rolled her eyes. "Hey Nance, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Sam asked, "Yeah but I just wanted to see if I found you in the halls before I went back," Nancy replied. "Well if you don't want Coach Sue to find out about your little field trip I suggest you get to class now," Quinn said sternly interrupting the two. "Sure thing captain," Nancy said, "So I'll see you later?" she asked Sam, "Umm if I'm not busy sure thing," he replied, "Okay bye!" she said hugging him and walking down the hall. Quinn huffed and started walking quickly to class, she went straight to their computers, sat and started plugging in the cameras to the computers, Sam stared at her confused.

They sat in silence, until a small gasp got Sam's attention, "What? What's wrong?" he said quickly looking at Quinn, "Nothing, it's just that you're camera is full with pictures of me," she said slowly, "Well the light was awesome, and your eyes shimmer in the sun, you looked thoughtful, and amazing, even if you were angry," he said smiling, "So I was angry and rude to you, and you take pictures of me because I look amazing?" she asked him, "Well I guess you could say that, I couldn't pass up taking great pictures of someone as beautiful as you," Sam replied. Quinn was speechless, here she was being angry and jealous and it didn't even bother him, he put up with her rude attitude and brought something amazing out of it, "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "No problem, I'd be angry, and upset if something like that happened to me too, so don't sweat it," he replied to the blonde. "I guess a lot is going on, I'm just angry," Quinn felt relieved talking to someone about her feelings, "I know I probably should be you know talking to my girlfriends, but I'm just so used to being perfect around them, I don't know how they would react if they knew what really happened, and how I feel," she finished, "Well, even the most perfect things have imperfections, and sometimes that's what makes a person entirely beautiful," he said putting a hand over the bruise on her arm, "Yeah, but I'm not ready to let anyone know I do have flaws," she said, "It's okay, I won't tell, it'll be our secret, just know that your friends love you so much, they will be there for you no matter what if they are truly your friends" he finished looking over at the door, the class was starting to slowly return, it was almost time for dismissal. Quinn didn't say anything, she just stared at him, "No one has ever been this nice to me after I was so rude and mean, maybe he is right," Quinn thought to herself, she was amazed at how much anything he said made an impact on how she thought and felt as the bell rang.

Quinn was sitting in the locker room worrying about what the team would say, what they would think about her when they see the bruise, she kept repeating what Sam had said to her about true friends, she felt like she could trust him, it was a new feeling to her, she never did trust Finn, which is maybe why it didn't work out between them. "Hey," Santana sat beside her, "Omg Quinn what is that on your arm? What happened?" Santana asked her concerned, "San, are you truly my friend because you love me for who I am? Not just because I'm the captain?" Quinn asked the brunette, "Quinn, if I didn't love you for who you are, do you think I'd really be in Glee club with you? Let you be Cheerios captain? Please, I know I can have your spot, but you do a decent job so, I guess to answer your question I do," Santana said with a smile, "Thank you," Quinn said hugging Santana with tears filling her eyes, "Don't go all soft on me now Captain," Santana said, "Wait why are you crying?" San asked concerned, "Look, I have a lot to tell you, also Brittany and Mercedes, but I'd like it to be in private," Quinn told her, "Yeah sure we can all meet after school," San told her, "Can we all meet at the lake?" Quinn asked, "Yeah no problem we'll be there Q," San replied. "Okay, now get your butt out there, time for some laps," Quinn told San with a smile wiping her tears.

"C'mon sloppy babies!" Sue yelled at them through the megaphone. The girls were running laps. Practice had been rough for Quinn, usually Coach Sue didn't come out to host practice, that was Quinn's job, but with her bruise, Quinn knew Sue was out there to keep order. "Did you see it? It's huge, maybe Finn really did do it," she kept hearing the squad whisper, Quinn wanted to say something rude, but then she knew that would only confirm it for them, she felt weak. Coach Sue let her off easy this practice, she was running/walking laps, and the rest of the squad was practicing some transformations and running/walking laps also.

"So captain it seems the rumors are true," Quinn heard a voice behind her and she froze, she knew that voice, it was Nancy, "I don't know what you're talking about," Quinn replied, "Oh I think you do, I know you and Hudson were so going to get it on, but little miss perfect chickened out," Nancy continued, "That's not true," Quinn replied, she was starting to get angry, "You may be Cheerios captain but you see, you won't be anything unless you put out, I know that's how I'm going to get Sam with me," Nancy said with a smirk on her face, "Look, I can get any guy I want without being a slut like you," Quinn told Nancy, "What did you just call me?" Nancy yelled, "A slut! Apparently it's true if you're getting angry," Quinn said with a smirk, "You bitch!" Nancy yelled launching herself at Quinn. Quinn fell on her back and she felt Nancy on top of her punching her in the eye twice before Quinn kicked her in the stomach "What hell is wrong with you!" Quinn shouted getting up, Nancy got up and faced Quinn, "Don't you ever touch me again," Quinn threatened Nancy, "I do whatever the hell I want," Nancy replied pushing Quinn on the floor, "You're going to pay for this, slut," Quinn shouted flipping on top of Nancy punching her in the nose and the eye, just as she was going to punch her in the eye a second time when she felt an arm across her midsection lift her. "What the hell! Let me go!" Quinn yelled, "Quinn you need to calm down," it was Sam. She looked around and saw Sam, Puck and Finn staring at them wide eyed, and the Cheerios were running up to them. "What the hell happened!" Santana shouted, "What did this bitch tell you!" she shouted pointing at Nancy, Quinn was embarrassed, and angry, tears were filling her eyes and she ran to the girls rest room.

Once she reached the restroom she locked herself in a stall and cried. She cried because she was angry, and embarrassed, and jealous, and sad. "What the hell has become of me," she thought to herself, "Ever since Sam came into my life, I feel different, I feel like the life I've been living isn't who I truly am," she thought to herself. Footsteps entering the rest room brought her back to reality. "Q?" she heard, she didn't reply, "Q, it's Cedes'," Mercedes let her know, "Please go away," Quinn said wearily, "C'mon Quinn please come out," she heard Brittany's voice, "If you don't come out Santana is going to go all Lima Heights on Nancy," Mercedes stated. Quinn opened the door and stepped forward, the three girls hugged her, and Quinn just sobbed on their shoulders. "It's okay Quinn, we're here for you," Santana said quietly rubbing Quinn's back, "Let's clean you up," Mercedes said grabbing tissues and cleaning the blood off her face carefully. "I know you guys are confused, I've never acted this way, I'm sorry," Quinn cried, "Look you don't need to explain, we're here for you no matter what," Mercedes said, "Thank You," Quinn said quietly, "What the? Brittany what are you doing?" Quinn said confused, "Kissing boo boo's makes them heal faster," Brittany said kissing Quinn's eye, causing the girls to giggle, "Yay, that's a beautiful smile, made you smile," Brittany pointed out, and the three girls just giggled while helping clean Quinn's face.

"What the hell was that about?" Puck asked Finn and Sam. "I don't know," Sam answered as they watched the Cheerios help Nancy to the bleachers while Sue was yelling up a storm. "I have never seen Quinn this way," Puck said, "Me either, not even when Rachel wouldn't leave me alone did she fight with her," Finn added, "I wonder what they were fighting about," Sam said under his breath. "Back to practice! The show's over! Get some laps!" Coach Beiste shouted. Finn got a head start leaving Puck and Sam behind. Sam began his laps lost in his own thoughts. "So," Puck said to Sam, "Oh, what's up," Sam said, "Just wondering if you were interested in joining Glee Club," Puck said, "Me? I thought Glee club was for losers, and I'm the new kid, I don't know if I want to start off there," Sam replied, "Look, you don't have many friends, I don't know if you can sing but I'm really starting to get annoyed by Finn, he feels threatened that you might take his place, as in captain and the cheerleader, if you really want him to pay for what he did to Quinn, if the rumors are true of course, taking his leadership from the Glee club will just make him cringe," Puck explained, "That actually doesn't sound bad at all," said Sam, "Yeah we meet after school for about an hour in the choir room," Puck let him know, "Okay sounds good, I'll check it out," Sam said as Coach Beiste ended practice with her whistle.

* * *

**Well you guys, here you go! Some of you probably don't like at how slow this is going, but I am trying to tell an exciting story :) What kind of relationship doesn't have all kinds of drama :) So well I hope you like this, It's only going to get juicier and juicier :D Thanks to those of you that are reading :) & to those of you reviewing, thank you! They do mean a lot to me, but either way I'm having fun writing this, I de-stress this way :) So yeah enjoy! & don'y hesitate to review! :) Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Revelations_

_No Copyright Infringement intended. I do not own Glee or any of the characters, only Nancy, and my storyline._

* * *

"I don't want to go," Quinn whined to the girls,

"Quinn it'll make you feel better, you don't even have to sing, you know everyone welcomes you with open arms," said Santana,

"I'm just embarrassed," Quinn explained,

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to at the moment, you know they won't ask questions, whenever you're ready, you don't have to let them know at all if you don't want to," Mercedes added.

"Okay," Quinn said quietly, and the girls all headed to the choir room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked Puck.

"Yeah dude I got your back," Puck answered,

"Do you have a song you want to sing?" he asked,

"Wait? I'm going to have to sing today?" Sam asked nervously,

"Yeah dude I mean you got to know how to sing to be part of the Glee club," said Puck,

"Mm okay, but what song?" asked Sam,

"Just think of a song you want to sing," Puck said,

"Is Billionaire okay?" he asked,

"Yeah sure Artie, Mike and I got your back," Puck let him know,

"Okay then, I think I'm ready," Sam said,

"Woo, Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Puck shouted excitedly.

Quinn hesitated in the hallway, "You can do this," Brittany told her, "Okay," the blonde said. Quinn walked in and she felt all eyes on her, Mike and Tina stared, looked at each other and pretended they didn't see anything, Artie and Mercedes made eye contact and he got the hint when she shook her head indicating no, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and only gave a warm smile to Quinn, Rory and Sugar looked at her and continued on in their conversation, Rachel looked at Finn and furrowed her eyebrows, Finn pretended to play with his phone, the four girls made their way to the back.

"Hey guys! Welcome to another day of Glee club! So Puck came to me a little while ago to let me know that someone wants to join the club. C'mon in," Mr. Schue said as Puck walked in with Sam.

Quinn clenched Santana's hand, "Ouch Quinn take it easy," she said quietly to Quinn,

"What the hell," Quinn thought to herself, she could already feel her cheeks burning up.

"This is Sam," Mr. Schue said patting Sam in the back,

"Hey everyone, Sam I am and I don't like green eggs and ham," Sam said with a smile.

Quinn smiled slightly, but the class remained quiet, "Anyway, I was told to sing today, just so you all know I really can sing," he continued,

"Yeah he's going to sing Billionaire, Artie, Mike can you guys help us," Puck interrupted and asked the guys,

"Sure thing," they both said making their way to the front of the class. Sam grabbed a guitar and began...

"I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad,

Buy all of the things I never had,

I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine,

Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen,

Oh every time I close my eyes, I see my name in shining lights,

Yeah,

I different city every night, oh I, I swear the world better prepare,

For when I'm a billionaire,"

Artie begins rapping,

"Yeah I would have a show like Oprah, I would be the hosta,

Everyday Christmas give Artie a wish list,

I'll prolly' pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt and adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had it,

Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this,

And last but not least grant somebody they last wish,

It's been a couple months that I've been single so, you can call me Artieclaus minus the ho-ho,

Heh-he

Get it,

I prolly' visit when Katrina hit,

And darn sure do a lot more than Fema did,

Yeah,

Can't forget about me stupid, everywhere I go ima have my own theme music,"

Sam began again,

"Oh every time I close my eyes,"

Artie added,

"Whatcha see, watcha see bro,"

Sam continued,

"I see my name in shining lights, Oh yeah,

A different city every night oh I, I swear,

The world better prepare,

For when I'm a billionaire,"

The boys added,

"Oh, oh, oh, oh,"

Sam continued,

"For when I'm a billionaire,"

The boys continued,

"Oh, oh, oh, oh,"

Artie added,

"Sing it,"

Sam continued,

"When I'm a billionaire,

When I'm a billionaire,

I wanna be a billionaire,

So freaking bad,"

Sam ended with a last strum of the guitar.

"That, that was really cool guys," Sam said laughing surprisingly, as the class cheered.

"I guess everyone approves," Mr. Schue said,

"He was okay, I guess," Finn snapped,

"Good job Sam, welcome to our family," Mr. Schue said.

"Alright guys, we'll start getting down to business next class meeting, you're all dismissed," Mr. Shue ended.

Finn stormed out fuming, while the class gave Sam a congratulations as they left, everyone but Quinn, she only made eye contact and walked out with Santana.

"He's not bad, kinda cute actually, I understand why Quinn likes him," Santana said giggling,

Quinn scoffed, "Whatever," she said,

"I'm just joking," Santana said smiling.

They had reached the parking lot, "Alright, well I'll text you guys when I'm on the way to the lake so we can all get there together?" Quinn told the girls,

"Yeah okay," the three girls said,

"Okay then I'll see you all later," Quinn said hugging the girls, "And thanks again for today," the blonde added,

"Always," Santana said while the other two girls nodded.

She was sitting by the edge of the lake waiting for the girls, gaining the courage and thinking about what she was going to tell the girls.

She heard footsteps approaching, "Hey girl," she heard Mercedes' voice,

"Hey guys," she said patting the space around her and the girls sat around her.

"Sooo, I wanted you guys to come because well the Glee club is our family I know, but I've been friends with you guys since before high school. You guys have always seen me as the perfect girl. I've never let my guard down when I'm feeling down, you guys have always known me as being the complete best at everything I do, dating the popular boys, getting the best grades. I feel my bond with you guys is stronger than ever now, and well, in reality I'm not as strong as I make myself to be, I've always acted this way and been this way because I always wanted people to praise me, I love being the best, knowing people wish they were me, but lately I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I'm just to tired to play that part anymore," Quinn said with tears filling her eyes,

"I'm so tired of being perfect Quinn, pretending nothing hurts my feelings, pretending that if no one wants to be my friend that it's okay because I'm above that," she continued,

"And that day that you saw me running from school crying was because well, you guys have to promise to just keep your cool," Quinn looked at the three girls, they only nodded,

"Okay well," she began letting her tears fall,

"Finn cornered me in the hallway, he apparently feels threatened by Sam, and well he pushed me against the lockers he was telling me that he loves me, he was kissing me on my neck, I couldn't move, he had me pinned, and then Sam appears and well they start arguing, and Sam is trying to get Finn to let go, Finn said something and Sam charged at him and since he was holding onto me we both fell and that's why I have this bruise, Sam and Finn continued fighting as I tried to stop it, then Coach Beiste showed up and stopped it but by then we had a small audience and I was embarrassed on the floor, bruised, and crying, so I ran, and yeah," she finished, and the girls sat astonished by Quinn's confession.

"Quinn, we have been friends for a long time, I think I speak for all of us when I say we've always known you've never shown your true colors to us," Mercedes spoke up,

"Yeah," Santana and Brittany replied,

"I'm so freaking pissed," Santana said,

"I can't believe Pillsbury dough turd would go that far with you, I feel like busting his balls, I just, I don't know what to feel but anger, I've always known you wanted to be perfect Quinn, and well I always put aside my own ego because I truly care about you, and yeah you can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I care about you too much to let him get away with this," Santana said,

"Girls, I didn't tell you this so you would go beat up Finn, I just, I just needed to let this out to my best friends," Quinn said,

"Girl, we will always love you and have your back no matter what, and don't worry we WON'T do anything to Finn," said Mercedes glaring at Santana,

"I think he's paying for that now with the help of Sam," she finished smiling at Quinn.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked,

"Don't get offended when I say this but it just really seems like you like Sam," Santana said,

"What? No, of course not, this year is about me, and with Finn acting this way, I don't think I do," Quinn said,

"But your face turns to a tomato I already told you remember? When he was performing today I saw your face it was red too and you were smiling," Brittany said,

"Girl, there is nothing wrong with liking him, you are entitled to a crush, Finn doesn't own you," Mercedes added,

"No, you guys don't get it, even if I did, I don't think he likes me, apparently Nancy has dibs," Quinn let the girls know,

"Wait is that why you guys fought today?" Santana asked,

"Well kinda, I'm not sure, she just made me real angry, she was saying how I got this bruise on my arm because I chickened out of doing it with Finn, and I wasn't going to get anyone if I don't put out, and also how she was going to get with Sam by seducing him or something, and well I felt really jealous you could say, and I called her a slut," Quinn said,

"That bitch," Santana slammed her hands on the ground,

"It's okay, I don't need anyone fighting my battles, I handled it as you can see," Quinn giggled,

"Yeah we saw you going at it pretty rough," Brittany said,

"I know, I've never acted that way, she just made me real angry," Quinn said quietly,

"It's okay, we appreciate you being honest with us, thank you," Mercedes said as the three girls reached out for her hand,

"Thank you guys, I mean it," Quinn said smiling,

"We know Q, we'll always be here for you," said Santana.

The girls remained at the lake until the sun went down, then they decided to head home.

"So why do you think Quinn and Nancy got in a fight?" Sam asked Puck, they were hanging out at Puck's house playing some video games,

"I don't know, I've known Quinn for a long time and I've never seen her act that way," Puck said,

"Oh," Sam said,

"So what's going on with you two anyway?" Puck asked,

"Nothing, she trusts me I guess, she tells me stuff, we talk," Sam let him know,

"Dude, you totally dig her don't you?" Puck asked,

"What? No, what makes you say that?" Sam asked surprised,

"It's just, every time you guys talk I see you look at her with these eyes, like she's the most beautiful thing on earth dude, you make it so obvious, and her too, she blushes all the time," Puck said,

"She'd never want to be my girlfriend anyway," Sam said,

"You never know unless you try," Puck said,

"What do you think I should do?" Sam asked,

"You should talk to her, as soon as you can, alone" Puck answered.

Sam thought for a moment and decided to go to Quinn's house and talk to her in person.

Quinn pulled into the driveway turned off the car and stepped out and froze when she saw a figure waiting on her porch.

She approached slowly, "Finn?" she said with a shaky voice,

"No don't worry it's just me," said Sam approaching her,

"Oh my god Sam, you really scared me," she said holding her hand at her chest exhaling,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he told her,

"It's okay," she said calming down,

"What are you doing here?" she asked,

"Oh nothing, I know it's been a rough day for you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said,

"Oh, thanks I guess, and yeah I guess I'm okay," she said with her arms folded across her chest,

"I'm surprised you're here actually, I'd think you'd want to be with Nancy, you know taking care of her, since you guys are like best friends," she snapped suddenly remembering everything Nancy had said,

"Oh, no, she's pretty pissed, I don't know why. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he let her know,

"What does it matter to you anyway?" she retorted,

"Because I care about you," he said,

"I don't need you to care about me," she said sternly rolling her eyes,

"I know. But don't you get it Quinn? I really don't know what's wrong with me. You only keep being rude to me, and trying to push me away, yet you trust me with your secrets and feelings, you keep pushing me away and it doesn't hurt, it only truly makes me care about you more Quinn, ever since the first time I made eye contact with you, you keep bringing up Nancy this, and Nancy that, she is my friend and ONLY my friend, the only one I care about being more than friends with is you Quinn," he finished walking closer to her,

"You're lying! This year is supposed to be about me, and you come along with your oversized lips, and Bieber hair cut lying to me about wanting to be more than friends like it's that easy? I don't like you Sam! I can't do this!" she shouted,

"I'm not lying to you Quinn! You say you don't like me but I see how you blush every time we speak, I notice you get jealous whenever I'm around Nancy, you can deny it all you want but I know you feel something for me Quinn," he said,

"I've been through this before! You think I'm that naive? Sam I've learned my lesson from Finn, I did give him my heart at first, but you know what happened? He went off with Rachel, BEHIND MY BACK! I CAN'T DO THIS SAM, AND I DON'T LIKE YOU!" she was yelling,

"Fine, but tell me this doesn't make your heart skip a beat Quinn," he said.

Time seemed to stop for them both as Sam reached out, pulled Quinn closer, and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

**Hello again! :) Well here you go guys! I hope you like this, and** **_Ria_** **I hope this makes it easier to read for you, If not I'll try to make it easier :) thanks for reviews :) They do inspire me to keep going :) So don't hesitate to review! Till next time guys! Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Date Night_

___No Copyright Infringement intended. I do not own Glee or any of the characters, only Nancy, and my storyline._

* * *

Quinn let herself fall, their lips, kissing, it felt so right to her, but then she caught herself,

"No Sam, this isn't right," she said as she pushed herself from him.

"You kissed me back, I don't understand?" he said with disappointment in his voice,

"I, I have to go, I'll see you around," she said quickly as she ran into her house.

"What just happened?" he asked himself confused, then smiled thinking about the kiss.

"It felt so right," he thought to himself as he made his way to his car.

Quinn had showered and was lying in bed. She was smiling,

"It felt so right," she thought to herself, but then she started thinking about Nancy and Finn and all the problems that would come up if she decided to be with Sam.

"I really do like him, but I don't want to complicate my life either," she thought, as she fell asleep.

Quinn pulled in to the school parking lot very early to get some time to clear her head before having to face Sam. She knew she had to talk to him about what happened and how she felt about it, even if she didn't want to.

About an hour had gone by, and she started seeing students arrive, she didn't want to see anyone, she didn't even want to be at school, so she made her way into the school and straight to her first class, in which she sat alone, waiting for the bell to ring.

The bell eventually rang, and she let her mind wander, she let herself wander because her mind wouldn't concentrate, it wasn't like her, but it was necessary for her to gather what she was going to tell Sam. During break she didn't even go outside, she decided to head to the lab and see Sam there, and take the opportunity to speak to him.

Her phone kept lighting up,

_**"Where are you? -San,"**_ it read, she ignored it,

_**"Are you playing hide and seek? -Britt,"**_ the second text read,

"Damn it," she thought to herself, and she turned off her phone.

She sat in silence as she heard footsteps approach her station.

"Hey," she recognized his voice,

"Hey Sam," she said avoiding his eyes,

"I haven't seen you all day," Sam said,

"I really didn't want to see anyone, I just wanted to talk to you," she said quickly,

"Okay, let's talk," he said grabbing the badges and cameras as the bell indicating break was over rang.

"Let's go, the professor will assume we're out taking pictures if our badges and cameras are gone," he said leading her out to the field.

They sat in silence for a while on the bleachers.

"Soo, about last night," Sam started,

"Sam please let me tell you what I've been wanting to tell you all day, that kiss last night was completely inappropriate," Quinn began,

"You liked it! You can't tell me it didn't feel right because you know it did," Sam contradicted her,

"Let me finish Sam, please," she pleaded,

"I'm not going to lie, it was a good kiss, but we aren't anything more than friends, look I've been hurt before, I let myself fall to deep to quickly, and I know if I let this go further now this is going to end badly, my point is that I don't want to hurt you, I'm not saying I don't feel anything for you because I do, I just need time to straighten out my feelings and be completely sure I'm ready for this," she finished,

"So you're telling me you like me?" Sam asked,

"Just to be very clear, yes I do have feelings for you," Quinn responded,

"Romantic feelings?" Sam asked with a goofy smile,

"Yeah I believe so," Quinn replied giggling,

"Well then I'll do anything to win your heart Quinn Fabray," Sam said with a smile,

"Very charming Evans," she replied blushing.

"How bout' I take you out on a date?" Sam asked,

"Well that's your call," she replied,

"Okay then, Quinn would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked,

"I'd be honored," she replied with a smile,

"Okay then, I'll pick you up around 7," he let her know,

"Okay," she replied,

"Class is almost over, we should head back," she let him know,

"Alright cool, let's go," he said walking back to class.

She was in the locker room fixing her ponytail when someone slammed her locker door shut.

"Hey loser," Nancy greeted her,

"That's no way to talk to your captain," Quinn said putting her hands at her hips,

"I can talk to you however I want," Nancy scoffed,

"I don't want any problems okay, just leave me alone and get out on the field," Quinn said annoyed,

"Sure thing. But word in the hallways is that you and Sam are going on a date, and well if it's true, I'd suggest you watch it, I had my eye on him first Fabray, and what I want, I get," Nancy finished walking out of the locker room.

"What was that about?" Santana asked walking in,

"And where have you been all day long? We've been looking for you!" Santana said with a serious look on her face,

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, it's just, last night when I got home from the lake Sam was at my porch and something happened," Quinn revealed to her,

"Oh my god Quinn! What happened? TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Santana was talking quickly with a huge smile,

"I'll tell you after practice, let's get out there and practice routines," the blonde told her,

"But you better tell me everything!" Santana shouted,

"Okay, okay I will!" Quinn yelled with her hands up in the air,

"Now let's go!" the blonde shouted heading out of the locker room.

Sam and Puck were on the bench at the moment,

"So did you think about what you were gonna do about Quinn?" Puck asked Sam,

"It's been handled already," Sam replied,

"What'd you do?" Puck asked,

Sam smiled, "Well I went over to her house and she wasn't home so I waited on her porch until she got home," Sam said,

"Dude seriously? And what happened?" Puck asked,

"Well...I kissed her," Sam revealed,

"No way dude! Major Glee party foul, I'm pretty sure she was pissed," said Puck,

"Well she was, she yelled at me and ran away," the big-lipped boy said,

"Yeah I can imagine, you see, one thing about Quinn I've learned is that she likes to be in control, she hates being forced, she likes things to go her way," Puck explained,

"Thanks for the advice and info bro, but you see, I got a date with her tonight," Sam said with a wide smile,

"No way! Damn I guess she might actually like you, typically she'd never talk to you again," Puck said surprised,

"Well she does like me she told me she had romantic feelings for me," the big lipped boy said with a goofy smile,

"Well you're so in bro! Just watch out for Finn, he'll probably find a way to break you guys up, I know you can take him, I'm just telling you to watch your back," Puck told him,

"Don't worry, I'm not letting anything come between us," Sam said seriously,

"Alright then, all my blessings to you, she's like my little sis, so if you hurt her, Puckasauorus will hunt you down," Puck said with a smirk on his face,

"Don't worry, I won't, not ever," Sam replied,

"Alright, it's our turn let's hit the field!" Puck shouted as he and Sam took their places on the field.

Quinn was in such a good mood that she cut practice short but let the girls know they should hang around and practice themselves.

She was standing with Santana, Brittany and Mercedes on the field,

"How come you couldn't ask me?" Mercedes asked annoyed,

"I'm team captain, texting during practice doesn't give a good example, so I told Brit to go get something for me and text you to stay afterschool so I could tell you guys," Quinn answered in her matter-of-fact tone,

"Okay enough explanations, tell us now!" Santana interrupted,

"Okay, so last night after the lake I got home and I saw someone waiting for me at my porch, at first I panicked thinking it was Finn, but it was Sam," Quinn began,

"Oh My God! What happened? What did he want? Tell us faster!" Mercedes squealed,

"Let me finish then!" Quinn glared at the girls,

"Okay so I was still kind of pissed at what Nancy said so I was kind of rude and told him that I thought he'd be with Nancy taking care of his best friend, and he told me since the day he saw me he feels something for me, and I'm the only person he cares about, not Nancy," Quinn continued, the girls squealed all together,

"Then, he kissed me," Quinn revealed,

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD QUINN!" the girls were squealing and jumping up and down,

"That's so intense! I bet you slapped him knowing you!" Santana said wide-eyed covering her mouth,

"I was upset, so I just told him I couldn't do it, it felt so right, but the last time I trusted someone with my feelings, well it didn't turn out so well," Quinn let the girls know,

"But...we talked about it today, which is why you guys didn't see me all day, today, I just wanted to gather my thoughts clearly," she began,

"And well, I told him I couldn't just rush into a relationship because I didn't want to get hurt again, I do have feelings for him, but I don't want to rush things, and he asked me on a date!" Quinn finished with a huge smile,

"OH MY GOD Q!" the three girls squealed hugging Quinn,

"You said yes right?" Mercedes asked suddenly,

"Obviously! He's picking me up at 7 tonight," the blonde informed them,

"Well we're definitely going to help you get ready then!" Santana said,

"Okay, make sure to make me look beautiful," Quinn said,

"Girl, you are beautiful, we're just going to help you enhance all that," Mercedes said,

"Aww thank you, and deal see you guys then, I got to go prep myself before you guys come over," Quinn said as she left.

Quinn got home and showered before the girls arrived. She was in a robe looking for outfits in her closet.

"I want to look nice, but not too elegant, hmmm...," she continued looking when she heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" she shouted as she headed down the stairs towards the door.

"Your fairy godmothers are here!" Mercedes said as the blonde opened the door,

"Hey guys let's go to my room, I'm freaking out on what to wear!" Quinn shouts as she rushes the girls to her room.

"Okay calm down weirdo, lets have a look in your closet," Santana says as she heads to the closet,

"Okay how about Santana is in charge of the outfit, I'll do make-up, and Brittany can be on hair duty?" Mercedes tells Quinn,

"Yeah I like that, it'll be faster it's already 6," Quinn accepts,

"Alright, let's get the fun started then," Santana says with a smile.

After 4 outfit changes, 3 different make-up styles, and 5 hairstyles, Quinn was finally satisfied with her look.

"Girl, you are a challenge," Mercedes says exhausted from the small couch in Quinn's room,

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to look perfect, and I do! With all of your help, just in time too, it's 6:50," Quinn said quickly,

"Calm down, you look great, he'll love it," Brittany said with a smile.

Quinn couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror, she loved her light brown button up with ruffles down the middle where the buttons were, she loved how the high waisted floral skirt complimented the color of her shirt, the flowers were white, dark orange, fall colors, she felt so comfortable in her brown wedges, she loved how it tied the whole outfit together, it was cute but not too fancy.

Her hair was curled down her shoulders with a small braid on the side pinned up so it wasn't just hanging there, her make-up wasn't dark, it was cute, girly, pink lips, light pink blush, thin eye liner, with mascara to finish it off, her eyes shimmered, she felt excitement butterflies in her stomach.

She just wanted him to arrive already so she could be with him.

DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, she was snapped out of her moment and look at the girls with a smile,

"We'll get it, you just get your bag ready and head downstairs," Mercedes said with a smile,

"Thanks, I'll be down in a bit," the blonde said with a shaky voice,

"Relax, you're going to take his breath away," Santana said as she headed out of the room.

"Okay Quinn, this is going to be nice, don't over think it, just enjoy yourself," she said to herself as she grabbed her cell phone and wallet to put in her purse.

"Okay, let's do this," she said closing her bedroom door heading for the stairs.

"You better treat her right, she really likes you!" Santana was telling Sam,

"Just remember we're her best friends, if you hurt her, then you'll have to answer to us, so don't screw it up," Mercedes was warning him,

"Yeah, she's up there freaking out about..hey are you paying attention to me?" Santana said as she followed his gaze, he was staring at Quinn coming down the stairs.

"Okay guys stop scaring him away," Quinn said with a smile as she walked up to Sam.

"Hey," she said with a smile,

Sam was speechless, she looked so radiant, it was weird, she was matching with his plaid brown shirt,

"Hello? Lover boy! I think it's time to go," Santana snapped him out of his thoughts,

"Right sorry, you look amazing," he said to Quinn,

"Ditto," she said smiling at him,

"Let's go then, I'll have her back early, it's a school night," he let the three girls know as he held the door open for Quinn.

"Bye, have fun," the three girls said.

"Alright let the night unfold," he thought to himself as he headed to the car with Quinn by his side.

* * *

**Okay guys, here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, it's been a hard couple of weeks here at home :( But as always thank you for reading :) and thank you to those that review! It means a lot to me! Paula, what a coincidence huh? :) I hope you like this chapter guys! I tried so hard besides all the drama and not feeling well. Till next time! :D**


End file.
